Still
by olitztini
Summary: Needing to see Tony, Kerry stops by his house after an event Friday night. Love gets the best of them, but it's complicated.


A/N: This is TERRY fanfic... Synopsis: Needing to see Tony, Kerry stops by his house after an event Friday night. Love gets the best of them, but it's complicated.

1.

The knock on the door was disconcerting only because it broke the still of the night he'd drifted into, after just a few sips of bourbon. Tony opened his eyes searching for proof he'd actually heard the sound. It had been a long week of late nights for double-duty acting and directing a few difficult scenes that left him in need of a recharge. He'd been staring at the TV without attention, the low volume merely background noise; the house dark except for the candles he'd lit across the room. The knock came again and he set down his glass, ice cubes clinking, confirming he hadn't dozed off for too long.

Through the peephole stood a sight for his sore eyes. And as he opened the door, Kerry felt the same as she stood looking back at him. She giggled realizing she had stirred him from slumber. "This is a surprise," Tony said, inviting her in with a curious smile. She'd been to his bungalow in the Hills before with the cast for viewing parties, but never by herself. He glanced out beyond her to make sure nobody saw her at the door and partially because he was unconvinced he wasn't dreaming.

She'd just been to a corporate reception, but left after an hour, wanting a good nights rest prior to her Saturday 7am call time the next morning. She also wanted to use the early exit to see Tony before going home. "Thought I'd stop by and see how you're holding up?" she asked coyly, walking over the fridge for a bottle of water. He ran his fingers through his wavy hair, following her into the kitchen. "Shit, this week was insane, but we're editing on schedule. Tomorrow shouldn't be a long day and looks like the weather will hold out for the shoot," he answered, shaking his head as a visual cue of exhaustion.

"I meant you… us…?" she clarified, looking directly at him.

Tony's face fell. He'd not planned for this conversation to be on the docket for the evening, especially at 9pm. And while he'd worked on a response to this question over and over in his head the past few weeks, he suddenly wasn't sure the answer he'd constructed was still accurate, if ever.

It was Tony's idea to stop seeing each other. Their breakup had been hard, but adult. However, during the past two months since the night he told her he had to stop, they'd spent some very long days working together, and intimately, making getting over the split nearly impossible. Tony & Kerry's scenes together, "Olitz" as fans had adoringly coined the on-screen couple, provided an outlet and excuse they both needed to continue touching, kissing and being together. Their passion was played out in front of the cameras, even as it was fueled by the pain of their real-life breakup. The translation on film during this time provided major emotional and sexual tension, and was definitely palpable. But they hadn't been alone together again, since that sad night.

The candlelight cast a subtle glow into the kitchen and she stood at the counter, staring at his face. He looked handsome and he wore tired well. Tony put his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged. He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in an effort to appear steady.

They stood in his kitchen, seemingly speechless, as if looking down at themselves from a camera's angle above, and using that view to really see just the two of them in that moment. He knew then that any answer he'd previously scripted for himself to give her, would need to be rewritten.

This unobstructed silence was out of character for how their relationship had always been - long honest talks, unafraid of the hard truths and complexities of how they needed to operate as a couple together, and as part of another couple. And as part of Hollywood. Always understanding and appreciative of each others place in those outside spaces. Until recently.

They both let out a little exasperated chuckle, neither quite sure what it meant, but relieved at the interruption. Tony glanced around the kitchen for his drink and remembered it was in the living room. He picked up his glass and sat down on the couch, taking a sip, which needed another.

She followed him into the living room and he reached out his hand to invite her next to him. Holding his hand, she searched for her next move in his eyes. He finagled himself lower on the couch, leaning his head against the back, and when his crooked smile came to face, she had to lessen the distance between them. She crawled onto his lap, straddled his thighs, facing him.

There was no hesitation as she bowed her head down to kiss him and he was ready for her. Tony put both hands on her head and arched his back to meet her mouth halfway, letting Kerry know he wanted her just as much. The kiss was tender and deliberate and their tongues held their position to savor the warm taste of each other. She held his face, their foreheads resting upon each other, and ran her finger over his wet lips. Tony sat up so he could wrap his arms firmly around her. "Ker I miss you so much…" he whispered with his mouth on hers. Through their kisses, Kerry exhaled "I miss you, Tony… miss you…"

They sat there simply kissing for a few minutes, until she stood up and grabbed his hand. He stared up at her looking for a sign of what she wanted him to do. "Let's go to your bed," she said with a nervous smile. He stood and shut off the tv. Still holding her hand, he took the lead and she followed him into his bedroom.

They stood face to face, kissing in the quiet, their desire building from the inside out. "Tony…" she whispered. They spent so much time referring to each other as Fitz and Olivia that their real names became almost lyrical when spoken, and they liked to say them in private… a lot. "Kerry…" he returned the favor with a slow smile. She turned so he could unzip her little black dress. It fell to the floor leaving her posed in a silky slip that rippled against her skin when the ceiling fan winded it just right - a visual Tony noticed right away and knew he'd never forget.

She slid her hands under his loose t-shirt and ran her fingers over his abs like a piano arpeggio, his skin smooth and stomach taut. She pushed up his shirt and he pulled it off over his head. Putting both hands on his chest, she guided him down onto the bed. Laying on his back and staring up at her, Tony was baring a magical canvas for her pleasure. Kerry straddled him, their eyes never parting, bodies dewy from the warmth of the room and each other. As she lifted her slip over her head, he watched her nipples glitter with the reflection of the candle flames, his hands resting on her folded thighs. She bent down to kiss him. The feeling of her swollen lips on the crook of his neck was rapturous and he groaned, stirring with anticipation - but she leaned firmly on his shoulders to let him know she was in control for the moment. Her mouth was watering as she met his and they kissed, their tongues deep into each other. She felt his hard nipples against her - she knew he liked them squeezed and she did just that. She suckled at his chest and made her way down to his belly button, teasing it with her finger. She looked back up at him and he met her eyes, his lips parting with welcome desire, in awe of her.

Wanting to hold all of Kerry against him, Tony grabbed both her arms and lifted her up and over him, laying her down at his side. She reached down to touch him and could feel he was rock hard. She unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little to reveal the top of his groomed southern curls - to which she gave a little rub and smiled. His dick was bulging and smooth as she untangled it from his boxers. Tony was well endowed and it was always a wonderful sight when he was in all his erect glory in front of her. He eased off his jeans and rolled back over to her, and she guided him between her legs. He wasn't inside her, just nestled against her, and he was so turned on by how wet she was for him.

"Tony…" their eyes locked on each other as she invited him on top of her, his hard cock sliding inside. As he made his initial deep thrust, they both gasped with a lust they'd not forgotten and craved so badly. She held his face firmly as their tongues danced, their gaze never breaking. Tony pumped slowly inside her, filling every bit of her as she writhed against him. "You're so hot… baby I want you so much. You're so hard!" she whispered – words he so missed hearing from her. "I'm gonna cum if you keep talking like that," he grinned. "I want you to, I need to feel you, please?" she begged. "No baby," he slowed rhythmically, lips resting on hers, "I don't want this to end." Kerry searched his eyes, hoping what he said meant something more than the lovemaking; she didn't want _them_ to end.

Kerry wrapped her legs around Tony, her calves resting on his smooth, tight ass. "Cum with me…" she whispered, looking up at him. He reached behind her, lifting her tailbone at an angle so he could push deeper inside and rub against her special spot. His movement made her moan. They kissed so hard their lips were swollen and numb and she could feel Tony's shaft begin to pulse. He pulled his face back from her, squinting as his body began to quiver. "No baby, look at me… look at me..." she softly demanded. He opened his eyes just as he began to cream intensely inside her. She simultaneously followed suit, "I'm cumming on you baby, all over you," she said. "Me too, Kerry… oh baby, ohhh…" he exhaled the words as he continued gliding in and out of her, making sure she enjoyed the full ride of her orgasm, giving her one last slow, deep thrust as they both reached their zenith. Every inch of Tony was inside of Kerry.

He stayed on top of her as they looked at each other, their eyes smiling and filling with tears. Neither wanted to move. He kissed her forehead and cheeks and nose and lips. He gave her one small nibble on her lower lip, and rolled over on his side bringing her with him, still inside of her. She wrapped her leg over his waist so he could remain in place. They shared a smile, leaving words alone for now.

After a few minutes, she tousled a curl on his forehead. "I probably need to go get some sleep," she said, "have a mean director to work with tomorrow morning!" Tony smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. They both got up and washed, and he helped her into her dress.

She knew she had to get home, but as they walked to his front door, it was nagging at her to know where he thought their relationship stood now. Turning back around to him, she was taken aback by how sexy he looked standing there. "Are you tired of loving me?" she asked quietly and pointedly.

Tony exhaled with exasperation at her question. "How could you even ask me that. I could ask you the same thing Ker." He ran his hands through his hair and rested them behind his neck. "I love you. I'm not sure what to do here." He stood steadfast, both his arms falling to his sides, looking at her. "You're so beautiful. You're who I always want to be with."

He lowered his voice and continued, knowing she wanted to hear more, "I separated us for you. I thought I knew how to do this..." He shook his head back and forth, "but I don't want to hurt you, I can't… hurt you. Seeing me with Jane hurts you. And I can't say that seeing you with him makes me happy." He shrugged, searching himself for resolution, "I… I don't know what to do." They were both tired and it would be of teenage wishes for her to continue hashing it all out again right now, so she produced a smile and shook her head as an ok. They walked out to her car and Tony leaned down to kiss her through the car window. "Text me when you get home," he smiled. "K," Kerry smiled back.

Tony walked back to his bedroom. He could smell Kerry in the air and he breathed her in deep. He sat down on his bed and reviewed some editing notes on his iPad. A half hour later, Kerry's text buzzed:

"Love you, Xxoo"

He bit his lower lip through a smile as he typed his text back:

"Love you… still"


End file.
